The Yu Gi Oh Taboo Tournament!
by Vash-chan
Summary: Watch twelve of your favorite Yu Gi Oh characters battle it out while playing the game Taboo!
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Taboo. They are not mine. I created none of the characters from Yu-Gi-Oh. The game Taboo and the makers of the game Taboo had no say in whether or not I implemented Taboo into my story. Do you get it? Good.  
  
This is my first fanfic, and I need advice on how to improve it. Please review it, when you are done. Thanks!  
  
------------------------------  
  
Welcome, to the first official Yu-Gi-Oh Taboo Tournament! We now join the game in progress, a match between Jounouchi Katsuya and Mai Kujaku vs. Yuugi Mutou and Honda Hiroto...  
  
Jounouchi looks thoughtful as Mai tries to describe her card. He thinks, "Why is she yelling at me? She seems to be trying to tell me something..."  
  
"You idiot! A chicken says this when the sun rises! What is the word? What does a chicken say?"  
  
"Chicken? Um, I thought that chickens couldn't talk?"  
  
Mai calms down and tries to be clearer. "A male chicken says this at sunrise. A rooster says this at sunrise." She freezes as she realizes her mistake.  
  
"Ha, Mai! We got you there!" Honda exclaims. "The word rooster was taboo, so you lose a point! Which puts us in the lead by- oh, maybe 24 points!"  
  
Jounouchi blinks sadly at the scorecard. "Yes, we're losing by 24 points," he thinks. Suddenly he yells out loud.  
  
"Hey, Yuugi! I think that it's your turn!" He lowers his voice as he speaks to Honda. "Take it easy on me, okay?"  
  
Yuugi hurries over from the refreshment stand. "They were all out of popcorn, so-" He spies the look on Mai's face. "So I will go get some more..."  
  
Mai then runs off to the powder room, where she promptly puts on more makeup and fixes her hair.  
  
---------------  
  
We watch now a match between Ryou Bakura and Yami Bakura vs. Mokuba Kaiba and Maxamillion Pegasus, where some fiery action is taking place.  
  
Ryou is lying unconscious on the floor, where Mokuba is trying to revive him with smelling salts. "Ryou, are you okay?" he asks.  
  
We know that Ryou is in fact not okay, and is also, in fact, not unconscious. For standing above Mokuba is the ominously evil Yami Bakura, who, in his complete power, has taken complete control of Ryou and is now locked in a battle of will with Pegasus.  
  
Pegasus takes a look at the card he is holding. "Mokuba!" he commands. "This is a dress that men in northern Great Britain wear! It is often in a certain pattern that shows your clan, or family. The place of its origination is in the rocky Highlands. Remember Loch Ness!"  
  
Mokuba does not hear Pegasus's reference to a kilt, and therefore does not earn his team the point they needed. He stares intently at Ryou and wonders what he, Mokuba Kaiba, was doing there on the floor, and why he ever would have wanted to be in such a place.  
  
Mokuba wanders away in search of his brother, Seto.  
  
As Pegasus watches helplessly, and wonders what part of his wonderful description of a kilt was unsatisfactory, Ryou stirs. His Yami grins and marks down their fourteenth win that day.  
  
---------------  
  
Moving on, we follow Mokuba, who has found his brother Seto and is now watching his game. This game is between Seto Kaiba and Yami Yuugi vs. Anzu Mazaki and Sugoroku Mutou.  
  
Kaiba graciously allows himself to lead the first round, calling out clues to Yuugi's Yami.  
  
"Bite!" He yells. "Ook! Boxers!"  
  
"Vampire!" The Yami answers correctly. "Baboon! Wedgie!"  
  
And so the game progresses.  
  
Suddenly, it is Anzu's turn. She tells Sugoroku her clues. "I have frostbite. My leg is going to fall off, and so the doctors will take it off instead."  
  
But Sugoroku is very concerned. "Frostbite? That sounds bad. I am worried by this news. And to think, it will be amputated!"  
  
"Yes! Amputate was the word!" Anzu exclaims. "Now, there was once an animal called the quagga. It is now extinct, but-"  
  
"A quagga?" Sugoroku interrupts once more. "Wasn't that like a zebra?"  
  
"Yes! Yes! You got it, Sugoroku! Zebra!" And Anzu hugs Sugoroku fiercely.  
  
After the next turn, Anzu shrieks. "We won! We won! We won- oh." She ducks from the glares given to her by Seto Kaiba and Yami Yuugi.  
  
------------------------------ 


	2. Bakura & Ryou vs Joey & Mai

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Don't sue me.  
  
I'm sorry that it took so long to get this chapter out, but I still have to go to school each day *shudder*, and I have _way_ too much homework.  
  
I have a special thanks for trio, lily22, ShaowKat, and Yami_kun for reviewing the first chapter!  
  
Now we continue with our coverage of the Yu-Gi-Oh Taboo Tournament!  
  
------------------------------  
  
We are now watching the Yami Bakura and Ryou Bakura team face off against Jounouchi Katsuya and Mai Kujaku...  
  
Bakura is staring at Mai as she carefully applies a third layer of lip gloss to her lips. Jounouchi stares as Ryou carefully ties on a pair of ballet shoes and twirls about the room. Mai is analytically processing the fact that Jounouchi is staring at Ryou, who in turn is concentrating on finishing a complete 360 degree turn three feet off the ground.  
  
The match is advancing very slowly.  
  
Jounouchi realizes that it is his turn to be the 'clue-giver'. Slowly reading the word on the card ('D..a..n..c..e'), he wonders how he can tell Mai exactly what it is. He has a sudden revelation.  
  
"Look, Mai, at Ryou over there! What is he doing?" he cries.  
  
Mai replies uncertainly. "Ryou is... dancing? Is the word dance? Yes?"  
  
"Yes! Good job, Mai! That gives us our first point _ever_!"  
  
Bakura glares at both Jounouchi and Mai, and reflects on not only the fact that this was their first point ever, but also that it was scored against _his_ invincible team. He then peers at Ryou, and realizes how thin that layer of invincibility had become.  
  
Jounouchi continues with the words 'hill', 'question', 'earring', 'television', 'gizmo', and 'pants'. Mai correctly guesses on all of them, gaining six more points in addition to their first.  
  
Bakura, watching as their three minutes runs to an end, swears silently to himself with every point gained. He also swears quite loudly at Ryou, who is now strapping on an apron in preparation for baking brownies.  
  
"Finally!" he calls as the time runs out. "It is _my_ turn now!" Bakura rips the top card off of the deck, and gasps at what he sees. In his mind, he wonders 'How can I describe the word "horrible tomb-raiding maniac" without saying something about... myself?'  
  
Ryou brings the brownies to Bakura as he prepares to frost the cupcakes. He notices that it is his turn to guess the word, and, straightening his apron, listens intently to what Bakura is saying.  
  
"Um, yeah, so this word is like.. me."  
  
"Do you mean 'albino', Bakura?" Ryou asks.  
  
"No. Do you remember what I told you about my.. past life?"  
  
Ryou carefully thinks about Bakura's past life.  
  
"Nope, 'fraid not, Yami."  
  
Bakura is turning red. "I did something ..bad.. which made the pharaohs of Egypt hate me."  
  
"Did you play golf?"  
  
Bakura tries once more. "I would search for ..treasure.. in the graves of Egyptian pharaohs."  
  
Ryou blinks. Then... "Oh.. I get it! You were a- "  
  
Mai takes a quick look at the timer and realizes that their time is up. She whispers this to Jounouchi.  
  
"Bakura, your turn is over!" he squawks. "And that means.. we win?"  
  
"A horrible tomb-raiding maniac! I was a HORRIBLE TOMB-RAIDING MANIAC!" Bakura shouts.  
  
Mai is jumping up and down with joy. "Yes!"  
  
Bakura growls. "No!" he exclaims. "We lost, to you? Not possible!" And he storms out of the room.  
  
Ryou, meanwhile, has removed his apron and is holding a plate out to Jounouchi. "Cookies, anyone?"  
  
---------------  
  
Whew.. that took a while. Once again, I'm sorry about the wait. Please R & R! 


End file.
